the second expectation
by Baby himchan exotics
Summary: sebuah kesalahan yang tak akan termaafkan dan membuat dirinya hancur walau ia se ekor wolf yang telah patah harapanya dia tak akan percaya dengan harapan , krisho fic , sekarang lagi marak sama wolf , prolog
1. Chapter 1

Title :the second expectation Content: main cast : all member exo & other

pairing : krisho & other couple

warning : yaoi , boyxboy , shounen ai

.

.

di sebuah negara hijau di daerah eropa utara seorang anak gembala memasuki hutan berniat mencari burung yang tadi telah bernyanyi indah ia mengikuti suara itu sampai ke dasar hutan , anak itu tersenyum menyaksikan nyanyian burung yang sangat merdu , namun senyumanya menghilang saat ia mendengar suara geraman binatang buas , seketika ia langsung merinding .

GRRRMM

suara itu terdengar lagi dan tampak sangat jelas yang artinya ada berada di dekatnya , anak itu gemetar ketakutan dan tidak bosa bergerak seolah pasrah akan di mangsa ,namun ia juga mendengar suara rintihan hewan lain , itu berarti hewan itu tidak sendiri , anak itu memberanikan diri melihat kesekelilingnya , bila sedang makan kemungkinan ia aman dan binatang itu tidak akan mengangunya walau keberadaanya ketahuan ,

anak itu menatap sekitarnya dan tatapanya terpaku pada sesuatu di balik semak yang bergerak , dengan bermodal nekat dan penasaran anak itu mendekati semak itu dengan pelan dan pandangan jatuh pada 2 ekor saling menindih , srigala berbulu putih abu-abu tampak tidak berdaya belakang lehernya di gigit serigala hitam abu-abu di atasnya yang tampaknya lebih besar dari srigala putih abu-abu di bawahnya itu .

srigala hitam itu tampak sedang mengoyang-goyangkan pantatnya dengan semangat sambil mengeram , kesimpulan anak itu yang melihatnya , 2 srigala itu sedang kawin , ia meringis dan jijik melihatnya tapi unik pikirnya dan ia ingin memotretnya untuk di tempelkan di buku jurnal miliknya , namun ia urungkan niatnya ,kalau ibunya melihatnya ia pasti akan di marahi karena melihat sesuatu yang tidak pantas untuk di lihat di usianya yang berusia 10 tahun , walau hanya binatang ibunya tetap melaranganya melihat hal seperti itu.

ia menghela nafas dan berniat meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak ranting kering dan membuat bunyi yang yaring dan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian 2 srigala itu dan srigala hitam di atasnya menatapnya dengan mata coklat kemerahan yang tajam , sepertinya ia marah karena ada yang mengagu .

srigala itu melepas kelaminya dan bergerak mendekati anak itu , anak itu bergetar diam ketakutan , srigala itu nampak tidak seperti srigala pada umumnya ia 3 kali lebih besar dari srigala biasa , matanya yang merah terus menatap marah pada anak itu , ia terus mengeram mengertakan giginya yang panjang dan runcing , anak gembala itu benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak seolah tenaganya terserap pada mahluk itu .

srigala itu membuka mulutnya memperhatikan giginya beberapa air liur menetes dari moncongnya dan mengeram cukup keras di depan anak itu hendak menerkamnya sebelum giginya menyentuh kulit anak itu , ia mendengar rintihan dari srigala lain , kedengaranya ia seperti sedang memohon untuk tidak menyakiti anak itu , srigala hitam itu tidak bergeming kemudian mundur mendekati srigala tadi yang masih berbaring tidak berdaya , srigala hitam itu mendengus menciumi seluruh tubuh srigala putih itu dan kemidian meningalkanya , anak itu bernafas lega ' selamat ' dari terkaman srigala raksasa , ia buru-buru bangkit dan berlari pulang tapi lahkahnya terhenti sesaat ia ingat srigala yang nampaknya sekarang yang telah menolongnya , ia terluka bila di biarkan akan sangat berbahaya bisa saja binatang buas lain memangsanya saat dia lengah dan tidak bisa menolongnya , tapi...dia srigala , tidak ada cara menolongnya , beruntung bila ia takdi gigit saat mendekatinya , tapi stidaknya ia akan membuat rumah untuk melindunginya dari binatang buas lainya,

setelah memikirkanya anak itupun kembali ke tempat srigala tadi , setelah sampai di sana ia tak melihat srigala putih itu namun yang ia lihat adalah tubuh telanjang manusia yang penuh bercak darah dan cairan putih , anak itu tidak mengenal jenis kelaminya karena orang itu berbaring membelakanginya , anak itu menduga dia manusia perempuan karena kulitnya putih pucat walau tubuhnya di tutupi darah dan cairan putih tapi anak itu bisa melihat dengan jelas putih mulus kulitnya, tubuh yang ramping rambumtya pendek berwarna merah .

anak itu menduga orang itu barusan di terkam srigala tadi , tapi srigala mana , putih atau yang hitam ? jika ia di gigit yang hitam seharusnya ia lihat ia ada di situ sebelum srgala hitam itu pergi , itu berarti ia di gigit srigala yang putih tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin , srigala tadi nampak terluka dan itu tidak mungkin ia bisa mengigit , dan yang paling heran kenapa orang ini telanjang ? .

" hei , kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya anak itu pelan , orang itu membuka matanya dan berbalik menatap anak itu terkejut , tubuhnya meringkuk dan terus menatap anak itu dengan tajam .

" hei , tenanglah aku tidak menyakitimu " kata anak itu mendekati orang itu , tapi orang itu terus meringkuk ketakutan namun anak itu tidak menyerah ia terus mendekati orang berambut merah itu , orang itu terus mengeram beringsut mundur " hei , jangan takut " kata anak itu tenang dan tersenyum , orang itu berhenti mengeram sepertinya mulai tenang .

" alex "

terdengar teriakan seseorang memangil seseorang , mereka terdiam menghafal suara itu , anak itu tersenyum lebar dan juga berteriak " ayah , aku disini " teriaknya

" alex , di mana kau " teriak orang yang memanggilnya , ia terus berteriak sampai mendapati suaranya semakin jelas dan munculah seorang laki-laki paru baya bertubuh tinggi dan tegap.

" hei , apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? sudah aku katakan berkali-kali untuk tidak pergi sendirian itu sangat berbahaya " kata pria paru baya menasehati anak kecil itu " i' m sorry " jawab anak itu menunduk mengakui kesalahanya " baiklah , kembali ke rumah ,dan...siapa orang itu ?" tanyanya setelah sadar ada orang lain di sekitar mereka " dad, tolong dia, dia terluka di gigit srigala " kata anak itu memohon pada ayahnya , tapi ayahnya malah menatapnya curiga

" dad " pria paru baya itu sadar dan melepas mantelnya dan membungkus tubuh orang berambut merah itu kemudian mengendongnya yang ternyata orang itu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

" baiklah , ayo kita pulang " katanya dan berjalan keluar hutan , anak itu jelas mengikutinya di belakan .

setelah mereka sudah jauh ,di semak-semak gelap sepasang cahaya kuning menyala berkedip dan menerobos semak itu yang ternyata srigala hitam tadi , ia terus menatap kepergian manusia-manusia itu ,ia mengeram marah , sosok itu prlahan-lahan kehilangan bulunya dan bertransformasi menjadi mahluk menyerupai manusia , ia terus mengeram

" hunter " ,  
desisnya kemudian berlark kembali ke hutan .

.

TBC

,

ff baru lagi padahal 3 ff yang lain belum kelar semua ,tapi aku lagi pengen bikin ini , sekarangkan jamanya wolf bukan mama lagi .  
ff ini terinspirasi sama ff di aff yang kris jadi warewolf , sumpah ceritanya manis banget tapi endingnya tragis bangt , aku suka bangt ffnya tapi aku g puas karena suhonya mati jadi aku mau bikin versi sendiri , ini g jiplak atau plagiator hanya cuman terinspirasi , baru prolog.  



	2. Chapter 2

Title :the second Content: main cast : beberapa member exo & other

pairing : krisxsuho

genre : fantasy & romance

rate : T (dulu nanti bakalan naik )

.

.

di sebuah pemukiman yang lumayan jauh dengan hutan seorang wanita paru baya dan seorang anak kecil sibuk memprhatikan sesuatu di atas ranjang mereka bingung dan heran bagaimana bisa orang ini ada di hutan , dari mana asal anak muda ini ? kelihatanya dia bukan orang eropa .

" mom , bagaimana dengan dia ?" tanya seorang anak kecil yang dari tadi sibuk menatap orang itu " dia baik-baik saja " jawab ibunya mengelus rambut anak itu " pergilah bermain dengan teman-temanmu " kata ibunya lagi anak itu tak bergeming sepertinya ia masih ingin tetap di sini , wanita itu tersenyum ,sepertinya anaknya terpesona dengan seseorang yang ia temukan di hutan " tenanglah , mom yang akan menjaganya " kata wanita itu meyakinkan ,anak itu masih ragu begitu melihat senyuman ibunya ia mulai yakin kemudian menganguk dan berlari keluar , ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala dengan sikap anaknya yang keras kepala dan terus merengek ingin menunggunya sampai orang ( yang di temukanya ) itu sadar .

" bagaimana ke adaanya ?" tanya seorang pria memasuki ruanganya " buruk , alex bilang dia digigit srigala , memang dia digigit serigala tapi ...cairan di tubuhnya dia-" " apakah dia habis di perkosa ?" potong pria itu yang sepertinya tahu jawabanya , wanita itu menganguk " tapi ini sangat aneh , siapa yang melakukanya tak ada satupun orang yang berani memasuki hutan itu "

"kurasa para pemburu "

" ya , ada beberapa orang yang nekat memasuki hutan karena penasaran tapi kebanyakan dari mereka tak ada yang kembali "

" kurasa benar , setelah menodai anak ini justru dialah yang tidak selamat " kata pria itu sedikit bercanda

BRAAKK

mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara , terlihat seorang anak kecil berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah mereka

" mom ,dad sekelompok serigala raksasa menyerang kami " kata anak itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal , kedua orang tuanya tentu terkejut tapi tak tersirat ketakutan di wajah mereka seolah mereka sudah terbiasa menghadapi hal seperti ini .

" werewolf " kata ayahnya menatap orang yang masih berbaring di ranjang " rupanya kita membawa umpan " kata pria itu mengarahkan pistol berpeluru perak ke arah orang yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang

" dad " pekik anak kecil itu terkejut ayahnya malah akan membunuh orang yang di tolongnya bukan serigala di luar yang sedang memangsa penduduk desa " jangan khawatir nak , dia bukan manusia " kata ibunya dan memeluk anaknya , kemudian terdengar letusan senjata api yang di luncurkan ayahnya ,dan tiba-tiba segerombolan serigala raksasa telah mengerubunginya dengan tatapan marah siap mengoyak-ngoyak mereka

" mom " bisik anak itu ketakutan

.

.

di perpustakaan kyunghae university seoul korea selatan seorang pemuda mungil berambut merah sibuk mencari buku tentang supranatural khususnya tentang werewolf dan vampire , entah sejak ia mengenal namja asing beberapa bulan lalu di hutan california saat liburan musim panas, ia jadi gemar membaca buku tentang fiksi dan gaib yang telah menjadi nyata menurutnya , bagi orang lain itu hanya ada di cerita film atau novel , tapi ia tetap percaya itu nyata karena ia mengalaminya dan mungkin ia juga menjadi salah satu mahluk fiksi di novel itu .

" hei baby, bisakah kita meningalkan tempat terkutuk ini , buku-buku ini membuatku pusing " keluh seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam , namja mungil itu tersenyum menatap namja tinggi itu " jangan komplen , kau sendiri yang merengek mau ikut " jawab namja mungil masih tetap sibuk dengan kegiatanya " aku tidak tahu tentang dirimu yang terus mencari artikel tentang wolf , werewolf , bahkan vampire , aku percaya werewolf ada tapi tidak dengan vampire "

" bisakah kau berhenti merengek wolfy "

" ck , jangan panggil aku seperti itu " kata namja tinggi itu tak suka menatap kekasihnya , namja mungil itu terkekeh melihat pacarnya ngambek " oke , ayo kita pulang , aku tidak mau mendapati srigala marah , kelaparan dan aku yang akan jadi santapanya " " marah atau tidak ,aku tetap akan memangsamu " jawab namja itu dengan senyum menyebalkan , namja mungil itu memutar bola matanya jengah .

.

.skipppp

dua namja itu kini sudah sampai di apartemen tempak tinggal mereka berdua ,mereka sepasang kekasih dan mereka juga hidup bersama , orang tua suho sudah meninggal karena kecelakan sejak ia masih kecil ,ia hidup sendirian dan hanya sebatang kara sampai ia bertemu kris namja tinggi itu , sedangkan kris ia masih bingung dengan identitasnya menurutnya ia orang kanada tapi ia juga pernah tinggal di cina dan kemudian terakhir di california ,ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa berpindah-pindah dan hidup di 3 tempat itu.

walau hubungan mereka masih legal di mata masyarakat yaitu gay , mereka tak peduli dan mereka juga tidak malu memperlihatkan kemesraanya , kelihatanya mereka memang pasangan yang normal , mereka memang normal cinta sejenis tapi hanya pada satu orang namun ada sesuatu yang tak normal pada diri mereka yaitu...

.

werewolf

mereka adalah manusia srigala dan mereka juga tidak menyamar atau pura-pura menjadi manusia .  
mereka hidup dan berbaur dengan manusia , walau mereka manusia srigala tapi mereka tak pernah membunuh manusia apalagi memperlihatkan wujudnya pada manusia , mereka sangat berhati-hati dalam bertindak .  
saat akan bulan purnama tiba mereka berdua mengasingkan diri di hutan, mengunci diri di sebuah bangunan kokoh kedap suara yang mereka buat secara khusus dan di sanalah mereka menghabiskan malam bulan purnama sampai 3 hari.

beberapa bulan lalu suho memang masih manusia biasa , ia liburan di california karena di ajak sahabatnya yaitu luna , di sana ia justru di tinggal sendirian di vila dekat hutan , di situlah suho bertemu dengan kris manusia srigala yang berusia 200 tahun lebih yang sering mengasingkan diri , menolak kedatangan manusia .

.  
.

" baby ,bolehkah aku bertanya " tanya kris ,saat ini mereka berada di ranjang saling berpelukan menikmati after sex-nya " hmm?" respon dari suho yang masih berada di pelukan hangat kris , sesekali kris mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya

" kenapa kau terus mencari informasi tentang werewolf ?" tanya kris , suho terdiam mempersiapkan jawabanya , ia tahu kris pasti marah kalau ia mengatakan terus terang " kenapa ,hm?" tanyanya lagi , suho belum menjawab " karena ...? maaf kris bukan berarti aku menghinamu atau menolak kehidupan kita di dunia ini ,tapi...kita werewolf yang tak semestinya hidup berdampingan dengan manusia , dunia ini di ciptakan untuk manusia -" suho mengehentikan ucapanya begitu bibirnya di bungkam oleh bibir kris " bisakah kau mengatakan intinya , jangan bertele-tele seperti itu ,aku tidak paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan " suho terdiam menatap kris penuh harap " maaf , aku sebenarnya tidak mau hidup seperti ini , seolah aku mempunyai 2 karakter , manusia dan monster , aku ingin kita menjadi manusia biasa yang normal seperti dulu lagi " jelas suho , kris terdiam dalam hati kris tersinggung dengan ucapan suho , jadi ia tak menerima dirinya menjadi werewolf ?

" maaf , aku tahu kau tersinggung " kata suho meminta maaf begitu melihat ekspresi kris " tidak apa-apa " jawab kris tersenyum lembut dan menciumi seluruh wajah kekasihnya , suho terkikik geli

" tapi aku serius , pasti ada cara membuat kita menjadi manusia seutuhnya " kata suho dengan yakin " itu tidak mungkin , satu-satunya cara adalah memakan jantung werewolf yang telah mengigitnya " sela kris " aku tahu itu dan aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu " kata suho dan mempereratkan pelukanya " pasti ada cara dan aku akan mencarinya bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia " batin suho penuh tekad

.

.

TBC

chap 1 is back !  
terlalu pendek ya ? maaf g sesuai prolognya ,pasti pada kecewa -_-"  
aku sengaja ngikuti alur cerita d ff insprnya, ya g sesuai sih cuma alurnya doang dan juga banyak perubahan , ingat ! aku g JIPLAK! , kalau ada yng keberatan aku akan berhenti nulis , yang jelas isinya beda dengan ff aslinya g ada hubunganya malah .  
bagi reader yang dah review makasih ya ,maaf g balas


	3. Chapter 3

the second expectation part 2

pairing : krisho and other

genre : romance , fantasy , little agst

.

" morning baby " kata kris mencium pipi kekasihnya yang lagi sibuk membuat sarapan " apakah tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam ? kulihat kau sangat gelisah ?" tanyanya lagi dan duduk di kursi meja makan sebelah suho memasak , suho tidak menjawab ia masih berkutat dengan beberapa pancake yang sedang di buatnya untuk sarapan .  
kris yang tidak di perhatikan kemudian bangkit berdiri mengahampiri kekasihnya kemudian memeluknya dari belakang

" kau benar-benar serius rupanya ?" bisiknya tepat di telinga suho ,suho masih diam ,kris menghela nafas " baiklah ,aku akan membantumu tapi sayangnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa " kata kris akhirnya ia menyerah dengan sikap keras kepala suho suho memutar tubuhnya dan menatap kris

" benarkah ?" tanyanya , kris memincingkan matanya rupanya ia meragukanya dan ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujuinya

" ok , aku berjanji akan selalu membantumu " katanya tidak yakin ,giliran suho yang memincingkan matanya " ya ,aku serius "

suho tersenyum dengan jawaban tegas kris ' inilah yang aku mau ' pikirnya dalam hati dan menarik leher laki-laki tinggi itu mendekat padanya dan langsung menciumnya dengan agresif kris yang belum sepenuhnya sadar ,ia kualahan mendapat serangan mendadak dari suho .

setelah 10 menit suho melepas ciuman kasarnya menatap kris dengan mata sayu dan bibir merah yang basah , bohong jika kris tak tergoda

" do you want an appetizer ?" bisiknya mengoda " sure " jawab kris dan menampilkan smirk memuakanya dan mengendong suho bridal style berjalan menuju kamar mereka , suho tertawa di gendonganya kris .

.

.

" kita mulai dari mana ?"

" dari mana saja , orang-orang di kota ini pasti percaya tentang werewolf tapi mereka bungkam agar orang tidak panik dan merasa terancam "

" siapa yang mengancam mereka ? justru kitalah yang terancam "

kris terdiam , manusia memang perlu di waspadai dan bukanya mereka , dan itu terbukti beberapa bulan yang lalu saat suho masih seorang manusia biasa , kris mempercayai salah seorang manusia selain suho ia pikir orang itu akan membantunya rupanya ia hanya menjebak mereka dan menjadikan suho sebagai umpan keganasanya saat berubah jadi srigala ,beruntung suho bisa selamat karena jimat matahari yang di berikan jung's sisther tapi tetap saja tubuhnya terluka akibat gigitan srigala kris, setelah kejadian itu kris terus menangis melihat kekasihnya di ujung maut , kebodohanya percaya pada orang itu .

" kris , mungkin sebaiknya kita bertanya pada jung's sisther ?" tanya suho membuyarkan lamunan kris " aku tidak tahu mereka mengetahui tentang werewolf " jawab kris " sepertinya mereka memang tahu , kalau tidak mana munkin mereka memberi kita ini " kata suho menyentuh kalung bulan yang di kenakan kris dan kalaung matahari yang ia kenakan

" mereka mengetahui tentang wolf , indra penciumanku merasakan mereka bukan manusia , apa mereka sama sama seperti kita ?" tanya suho penasaran dan sedikit tidak rela kalau dugaanya benar berarti mereka telah mengenal kris lebih lama dari pada dirinya jujur ia cemburu.  
kris tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan jung's bersaudara .

" kenapa kau menanyakan itu ?"

" tidak , hanya penasaran saja "

" baiklah kalau kau butuh jawaban , mereka bukan manusia mereka juga bukan dari kalangan kita , mereka adalah vampire " jawab kris , suho membelalakan matanya tak percaya " vampir ? bukankah kau tidak percaya tentang vampir ? " " ya , aku memang tidak mempercayai mereka tapi aku tidak menyangkal keberadaan mereka "  
" apa seharusnya kita menjadi musuh ?" tanya suho hati-hati , kris pasti suho menyangka mereka punya maksud dengan berbuat baik padanya " no,no ,no aku yakin tidak , mereka juga sama seperti kita jadi tak ada waktu untuk bermusuhan ,dan satu lagi sepertinya kau terlalu terobsesi dengan film " kata kris mencubit hidung suho .  
" akukan hanya ingin tahu , lagian aku adalah serigala termuda yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia fiksi kalian " balas suho " hentikan itu, jangan sebut kita fiksi , kita nyata oke " kata kris hendak mau berdiri tapi suho menariknya dan membuat ia jatuh ke ranjang lagi , suho merayap ke atasnya mencegah kris pergi.

" kau , adalah fiksi, kau adalah pangeran fiksi yang datang kepadaku " kata suho memeluk leher kris dan mendekatkanya padanya ,merangkap orang di bawahnya dengan ciuman manis yang sedikit menuntut,  
posisi mereka masih di tempat tidur dengan hubungan ulang mereka , mereka tidak puas hanya 1 kali bercinta , suho yang selalu memintanya mungkin efek dari kalung matahari yang di kenakanya yang membuatnya selalu horny ,itulah efek yang di katakan si penjualnya .

" oke , sudah cukup kita harus melakukan rutinitas kita " ucap kris melepas tautan bibir mereka , terlihat suho cemberut tidak rela kesenanganya terngangu " oke, sayang kita bisa melakukanya lain kali " kata kris menenangkan suho dan mengendong suho di depan seperti mengendong bayi dan membawanya kekamar mandi membersihkan kekacauan mereka .

setelah membersihkan diri mereka pergi ke antique beauty toko barang antik milik jung bersaudara , mereka tidak berniat membeli hanya untuk mencari informasi .

mereka pergi mengunakan mobil milik suho , karena semua harta benda dan apartemen mereka tinggali semuanya milik suho, harta peninggalan orangtuanya .

setelah sampai

suho memandang takjub dengan toko itu begitu banyak barang baru dan menurutnya aneh dan penuh misteri dari bentuknya , padahal belum lama ia mampir ke toko ini tapi isinya sudah baru semua ,suho bertanya-tanya dari manakah jung's sisther mendapatkan benda-benda ini ? namun tiba-tiba ia mengetuk kepalanya sendiri rupanya ia lupa mereka bukan manusia , mereka vampir yang bisa bergerak super cepat dan selalu bekerja di malam hari .

suho masih asyik melihat-lihat tanpa menyadari kehadiran jessica jung pemilik toko menyambutnya , kris menepuk pundak menyadarkanya , suho terkesiap dan menatap malu pada mereka .

" tidak apa-apa , aku rasa suho-shi masih ingin lihat-lihat " kata si pemilik toko sambil tersenyum ramah " ada yang bisa saya bantu kris-shi ?" tanyanya beralih menatap kris ,  
kris mengeleng dan melirik suho yang masih sibuk dengan benda-benda yang di pajang di toko ,seolah mengerti jessica menatap suho dan memangilnya.

" suho-shi "

suho menoleh

" maaf , sepertinya aku terlalu senang , benda-benda di sini sangat menakjubkan " jawab suho

" oh ...masih banyak benda-benda menarik lainya di dalam apa kau mau melihatnya ?" tanya jessica

" benarkah ?" tanya suho dengan mata berbinar-binar dan melesat ke dalam toko , kris dan jessica hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya

" oh ya, kris-shi apa yang ingin kau katakan ?" tanya jessica , ia tahu kris pasti ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan kris selalu datang padanya kalau ia ingin mencari informasi ,dirinya dan adiknya adalah vampire yang sudah hidup ratusan tahun dan tentunya tahu segala informasi di masa lalu.

kris mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal ,sepertinya ia ragu mengatakanya

" sebenarnya aku tidak yakin aku hanya mewakili suho " katanya spontan " apa kami bisa menjadi manusia biasa tanpa memakan jantung maksudku apa ada cara lain ?" tanyanya , jessica tersenyum dan sepertinya dia memang tahu arah pemhicaraan ini dan mungkin ia tahu jawabanya.  
" maaf , kris-shi kalau ada cara yang membuat jadi manusia kembali , aku dan adiku tidak mungkin akan hidup sampai sekarang " jawab jessica " maksudmu tidak ada cara lain ?" jessica menganguk

" terima kasih " ucap kris dan menghela nafas

PRANGGGG!?

tiba-tiba terdengar suara kaca pecah dari dalam toko seketika kris langsung panik dan berlari memasuki toko , ia khawatir suho pasti menyentuh benda perak lagi padahal sudah di peringatkan ratusan kali untuk tidak menyentuhnya , sepertinya ia lupa?.

" SUHO!"

teriak kris , mata kris terbelalak disana ia melihat suho tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan krystal adik jessica ,kris langsung menghampirinya

" apa yang terjadi padanya ?" tanyanya panik dan memindahkan suho ke pangkuanya " aku tidak tahu , tadi dia terluka terkena perak dari patung manekin itu " jawab krystal menunjuk patung anjing terbuat dari perak sebesar tangan.  
kris menghela nafas ternyata benar dugaanya , suho itu pelupa dan ceroboh.

jessica yang berdiri di ambang pintu menghampiri mereka dan memeriksa ke adaan suho " dia pingsan ...penyebabnya bukan perak itu tapi ...aconite" terang jessica , kris menatap si pemilik toko itu tidak percaya , suho tidak mungkin lupa dengan aconite , aconite bukan untuk di pegang tapi untuk di hirup dan aromanya sangat mematikan bagi serigala .suho memang pelupa tapi dia tidak bodoh .

" tapi di sini tak ada aconite " sangah krystal , jessica diam sejenak dan berjalan mendekati jendela persis tepat suho terjatuh

" aku rasa ada orang luar yang menebaknya dan mengenai suho , dia tak menyentuh manekin perak " katanya yakin

" apa ada seseorang yang mengetahui tentang kita ?" tanya krystal menghampiri kakaknya yang berdiri di depan kaca tokonya yang bisa di lihat dari luar" tidak !, sepertinya dia sedang memburu serigala " jawab jessica yakin " jadi maksudmu ada seseorang yang memburu kita ?" sela kris , jessica menganguk

suho sadar dan mengeliat tak nyaman matanya perlahan terbuka andangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah kris yang duduk di depanya ( mungkin memeluknya karena posisi mereka sangat dekat dengan tatapan khawatir .  
suho tersenyum dengan ekspresi kris yang terlihat lucu saat panik ia menyeringai kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya dan memeluknya dengan erat , ia berbisik

" kris bagaimana kau bisa terlihat lucu , aku ingin sekali melihat mimik itu saat kau berdiri gagah di depanku " kata suho tanpa sadar , krystal terkikik geli mendengar igauan suho , sepertinya suho belum sepenuhnya sadar .

" kenapa kau tidak membuka bajumu ?" kata suho malah ngelantur ,  
kris hanya bisa mematung dengan igauan suho yang malah nglantur itu , sungguh ia malu sekali dengan jung's bersaudara ini.

" kau mau melakukan itu ?, kalian bisa mengunakan kamar di lantai atas aku jamin pelangan tak ada yang curiga karena tempat itu kedap suara " kata jessica mengoda kris ,

" tidak usah " jawab kris ketus ,jung sisther makin terkikik geli dan ingin terus mengoda pasangan werewolf ini .

kris tidak peduli ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari toko dengan suho masih di gendonganya membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kris sambil mengumamkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas .

.

skip

" aku tidak butuh ini " kata suho melempar kalung berbentuk matahari di meja , ia benar-benar kesal dengan efek kalung itu yang tiba-tiba di saat yang tidak tepat ,bagaimana mungkin ia mengumamkan kata-kata vulgar saat pingsan beruntung di situ hanya ada jung bersaudara dan kris setidaknya ia tidak terlalu malu .

" kenapa baby ?" kata kris mendekati kekasihnya yang mendumel kesal

" aku tidak akan memakai kalung itu lagi " jawab suho cemberut

" itu tidak bisa sayang kau harus tetap memakainya " suho cemberut dan mengeleng " kalung itu memang efeknya buruk tapi kalung itu membantu kita menyamarkan aura kita terhadap pemburu , kau tahu kehidupan manusia srigala terus di buru oleh mereka ,walau kita tak pernah mencelakai manusia " jelas kris , suho terdiam menatap kris

" seperti tadi ?" kris menganguk , suho menghela nafas . apa yang di duganya telah terjadi .rupanya para manusia takan membiarkan mahluk lain menempati dunianya.

" sepertinya kita harus pindah , mereka telah menemukan keberdaan kita " suho terdiam tidak merespon , ia tidak menyesali dirinya menjadi werewolf hanya saja itu tidak adil untuk dirinya , begitu ia bertemu cintanya ia malah terjebak pada kutukan abadi . tidak ada pilihan untuk mengikutinya ia yang di dunia ini tidak memiliki siapa-siapa , apa itu hanya kebetulan atau takdir ?.

" kapan kita akan pindah ? " tanyanya setelah tadi terdiam

" secepatnya itu lebih baik" jawab kris dan memberinya senyum simpul

" aku harus memberitahu luna lewat email dan memesankan tiket untuk kita " kata suho dan mengambil ponselnya mengirim pesan pada sahabat masa kecilnya , setelah pesan terkirim suho meletakan ponsel di atas meja dan beranjak ke ranjang bersiap tidur , kris menatapnya heran kemudian mendekatinya, beringsut dan berbisik.

" kau melupakan sesuatu , ku harap kau tidak melupakanya ?" bisiknya mengoda , suho bergidik dengan bisikan kris , ia yang tahu maksudnya langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut .

" maaf tuan, tak ada jatah untukmu " katanya di balik selimut , kris tak menyerah ia terus mengoda suho dengan menarik-narik selimutnya suho tidak menyerah ia terus mempertahankan selimutnya.

" baiklah kalau kau tidak mau " kata kris menyerah kemudian beralih ke sisi tempat tidurnya dan berbaring , ia memincingkan matanya ke arah suho sekilas kemudian mulai memejamkan matanya bersiap tidur.

beberapa menit kemudian ...

apakah dia benar-benar tidur ?, pikir suho membuka selimutnya dan melirik ke samping melihat kris yang tertidur dengan damai , suho mengernyit ' mana mungkin dia tidur tanpa melakukan itu ? pasti pura-pura ' batin suho dan menutup selimutnya lagi mencoba tidur ,tapi...

" puahhh...ngak bisa tidur " keluhnya seraya membuka selimutnya , ia cemberut malihat kris di sampingnya yang tidur dengan nyenyak sementara dirinya tidak bisa tidur sama sekali . suho mendengus kesal dan mencoba tidur lagi ,namun gagal

ia melirik kris di sampingnya dan mengoyang-goyangkan lenganya " kris-kris bangun , aku tidak bisa tidur" rengeknya , kris tak bergeming lalu suho mencoba mengoyang-goyangkanya lagi sampai kris mengerang " ada apa baby ?" tanyanya dengan suara parau

" aku tidak bisa tidur " jawab suho ,

kris mengerjapkan matanya " kemarilah " katanya dan suho beringsut memeluk kris mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam di dada kris mencari kenyamanan begitu tenang ia mencoba tuk tidur kris juga sudah tidur yang dari tadi memang tak benar-benar bangun .

gagal , suho tetap tak bisa tidur juga tidak biasanya ia terjaga sampai larut ia tidak mengantuk sama sekali , apa karena ia tak merasa lelah ?, biasanya ia akan tidur jika sudah merasa lelah setelah berhubungan itu , suho mengelengkan kepalanya begitu teringat hal itu .  
' itu bukan solusi tepat untuk membuatku tidur ' batinya kemudian menatap kris yang masih tidur " benarkah dia srigala ? kenapa dia tidur sangat nyenyak ?" gerutunya kesal .

suho mengigit-gigit bibirnya gelisah , baru kali ini ia merasa takut dengan kejadian tadi siang seorang pria paruh baya mengenakan topi koboy menembaknya dengan peluru air yang di dalamnya mengandung aconite yang membuat dirinya kehilangan kesadaran . ia benci aroma itu yang membuatnya pusing padahal ia dulu sangat menyukai aroma aconite .

memikirkan baunya benar-benar membuat kepalanya melayang dan ingin memusnahkan tanaman itu di muka bumi ini . ia tak bisa tidur gara-gara aconite itu ?.  
suho melirik kris yang masih tidur nyaman rasanya ia juga ingin tidur seperti itu tapi tak bisa , ia mendesah lelah ' apa hanya dengan cara itu ?' pikirnya tak yakin

' mungkin lebih baik dari pada tidak istirahat sama sekali ' batinya kemudian merangkak ke atas tubuh kris ,menyingkap selimutnya dan merendahkan tubuhnya pada bagian bawah mensejajarkan wajahnya ia mulai mengodanya dengan memainkan tanganya di sekitar selangkanganya , kris mengerang seperti ada yang menyentuhnya dan ia membuka matanya sedikit seketika matanya melebar melihat suho di bawahnya sedang bermain-main dengan juniornya.  
suho mendongak menatap kris , ia tahu gerakan dari kris sepertinya ia mulai terjaga dan itu tidak mungkin tidak .

" hei ,kris bolehkah aku bermain ?, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur " jelas suho , kris masih shok lalu kemudian menyeringai " kau tidak bisa tidur ?" tanyanya ,suho menganguk imut " kemarilah " titah kris menyuruh suho mendekat , suho merayap ke atas tubuh kris lalu dengan cepat kris mengubah posisi mereka menjadi suho di bawah tubuhnya " akanku ajarkan cara cepat yang membuatmu tertidur " katanya dengan seringaian menyebalkan , suho memutar bola matanya jengah .  
" 1 ronde saja kris ,aku benar-benar butuh tidur " kata suho dengan ekspresi anak anjing.  
" oke " jawab kris dengan senyum bahagianya dan kris mulai mencium bibir suho dengan rakus seperti besok tak bisa menciumnya lagi namun tiba-tiba suho mendorong dadanya menjauh kris menatapnya bingung.

" bisakah kita melakukanya dengan cepat . aku butuh tidur " kata suho dengan nada seperti orang putus asa , kris tersenyum ia tahu kekasihnya sedang gelisah karena kejadian tadi siang dan mungkin itu agak menguncangnya .serigala baru sepertinya memang butuh banyak penyesuaiyan seperti menghindari pemburu, menghindari perak , air suci atau wolfbane tanaman yang di takuti werewolf dan tentunya menghindari manusia yang terancam bila nanti dia berubah , tentu banyak sekali rintanganya seperti dirinya yang terpaksa mengasingkan dirinya di hutan tentu itu tak mudah.  
kris mengelus pipi suho dengan lembut menyalurkan kepedulian padanya.

" tentu ,aku akan melakukanya dengan lembut agar kau bisa istirahat dengan nyaman " ucapnya kemudian mencium bibir suho dengan lembut , suho berontak mendorong-dorong dada kris hendak protes tapi kris tak peduli ia tetap membungkam bibirnya sampai suho merasa rileks dan berhenti memberontak , kris tersenyum kemudian memindahkan ciumanya ke leher dan rahang suho tanganya tentu tak akan tingal diam bergeriliya kemana-mana , suho hanya diam saja menikmati sentuhan kris .

" kris~ " desah suho mulai tidak nyaman

" shhh " desis kris tanganya mengelus sesuatu di balik celana suho

" bisakah...hh... kita ...melakukanya lebih...ce..pat ? " kata suho di sela desahanya , kris menhentikan kegiatanya kemudian menatap suho " baiklah. sekarang kau melepas pakaianmu sendiri " kata kris dengan senyuman mengejek " ok .tapi aku tidak mau melepas atasanku , biar lebih cepat " jawab suho kemudian melepas celanan dan pakaian dalamnya , kris terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sepertinya tidak sabaran , padahal tadi sebelumnya ia menolaknya mentah-mentah tak akan melakukan itu , sekarang ...dia malah mengemis-ngemis ingin melakukanya dengan dalih hal itu bisa mendorongnya cepat tidur walau seperti itu kris tetap akan melakukanya dengan senang hati yah walau cuma satu ronde dan itu tidak membuatnya puas.

" kenapa kau tidak melepas celanamu juga " protes suho ,kris malah tidak mempersiapkan apa-apa " untuk apa , aku rasa tidak perlu ,cukup mengeluarkan juniorku sajakan " katanya enteng , suho cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya malu.

" lebarkan kakimu" titah kris , suho masih protes " tapi kau belum tegang " " tenang saja , aku sudah tegang dari tadi saat kau mengelus-ngelusnya waktu aku tidur " wajah suho memerah seketika ia seperti pencuri yang ketahuan ,dia malu dan tak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi .

" bersiaplah sayang " katanya dengan melebarkan kaki suho dan mengeluarkan juniornya dari sarangnya yang ternyata memang sudah menegang ke ukuran maksimal , suho menelan ludahnya gugup dan ingin menyentuhnya tapi di halangi oleh tangan kris " tidak untuk itu sayang " katanya , suho cemberut .

tanpa pemanasan apapun kris langsung menerobos lubang suho yang ternyata sudah basah dengan mudah dan itu tidak membuat suho kesakitan kris menatap suho jahil " jangan main sendirian , bukankah ada aku yang akan siap melayanimu sepuanya " katanya mengejek , rupanya kris tahu , suho memang sudah teransang dari tadi dan sempat bersolo, sepertinya efek kalung itu masih ada walau pemiliknya tak memakainya .

" bisakah kau mulai bergerak " kata suho ketus ,ia kesal dengan kata-kata ejekan dari kris " sabarlah sayang " jawab kris dan perlahan menarik juniornya kemudian menghempasnya awalnya pelan namun perlahan-lahan gerakanya semakin cepat dan suho mulai mendesah dan meracau tidak jelas.

" oohhh...hmmm...yehh..fastt..." racau suho tidak jelas , kris menyeringai melihat kekasihnya kenikmatan .

" apa kau menikmatinya sayang ?" tanya kris dengan nada menyebalkan di telinga suho .

" emmm...bisakah ...lebihhh..ce..pat ?" pinta suho di tengah desahanya kris menyeringai kemudian menjawab " sure " dan mulai bergerak dengan brutal.

" please. sentuh miliku " katanya lagi , kris menurut dengan kata-kata kekasihnya , di pegangnya junior suho yang sudah menegang kemudian mengocoknya perlahan dan kemudian semakin cepat mengikuti ritme sodokanya , suho mengelinjang tak karuan dengan nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya , bibir kris mencium setiap inci tubuh suho tapi tak meningalkan bekas merah , ia tidak mau tubuh indah kekasihnya terhalang keindahanya hanya sebuah kissmark?.

" lebih cepat kris aku akan datang " kata suho dengan nafas tersegal-segal " sabar baby kita akan sama -sama " jawab kris dan mempercepat gerakanya hingga tembakan terakhir ia menbenamkan juniornya dalam-dalam di lubang suho dan menumpahkan spermanya di sana sedangkan milik suho mengotori pakaian mereka yang masih melekat di tubuhnya .  
kris mengeluarkan juniornya ada beberapa sperma yang ikut keluar dari lubang suho , seperti biasa ia akan meluruskan kaki suho agar tidak kram dan pegal .

kris menatap kekasihnya yang sedang mengatur nafas kemudian mencium bibirnya sekilas " apa kau sudah lelah ?, mari kita tidur " suho menganguk dan memeluk tubuh kris dengan erat , kris tersenyum dan mengusak-ngusak rambut suho. dalam hitungan detik suho mulai tertidur kris terkekeh menatap kekasihnya yang sepertinya tidak akan bisa tidur tanpa seks . dan kini malah giliranya yang tidak bisa tidur .rasa ngantuknya menghilang karena kegiatan tadi .

kris membelai surai lembut suho yang tertidur di pelukanya , seperti sebuah ajaib suho langsung tertidur setelah berhubungan itu .kris tersenyum melihat wajah damai kekasihnya , ia benar-benar beruntung dapat bertemu denganya tapi dalam hatinya ia sangat menyesal telah menjerumuskan suho pada kutukan abadi ini .  
kalau seandainya bisa ia juga ingin jadi manusia biasa dan menjalani hidup normal tidak dalam pelarian seperti ini .

semua ini sudah terjadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan hanya bisa hidup seperti ini selamanya .

kris benar-benar sangat mencintai suho walau ia bertemu secara singkat dan aneh (,waktu suho liburan di amerika dan mereka bertemu di hutan dan itu hanya 3 kali pertemuan ), bagi suho dia memang butuh seseorang untuk mengasihi karena ia kesepian tapi bagaimana dengan kris ?, dia memang kesepian tapi ia juga selalu menolak kehadiran seseorang dan kenapa ia menerima kehadiran suho waktu pertama bertemu ?.

kris tersenyum mengingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu , waktu itu suho mengira kris adalah raja rimba , manusia yang hidup di hutan dan berteman dengan binatang seperti tarzan , kris tertawa saat ia mengatakan itu dan itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bisa tertawa setelah sekian lama dan kris merasakan keanehan itu, kris mulai nyaman bersamanya dan ia juga tidak menolak kehadiran suho ,namun ia juga menyesal telah menyesatkan suho , waktu itu saat bulan purnama suho tak sengaja melihatnya telah berubah menjadi srigala , suho terpaku dan ia tak bisa lari karena takut suho benci serigala dan kris tahu itu , tapi semua sudah terlambat ia sudah mengetahui semuanya dan berbalik menyerangnya bahkan hampir terbunuh .

kris meneteskan air matanya saat ia mengingat suho menjerit kesakitan di atas gigi taring yang menancap di lenganya , dia tidak sadar hendak memangsa suho , hanya nafsu binatang yang telah menguasai .

" maafkan aku , maafkan aku " gumam kris penuh penyesalan , air matanya terus mengalir , ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya karena telah mencelakai suho ( walau ia sedang tidak sadar menjadi werewolf ) , walau suho sudah memaafkanya tetap saja kris bersikeras dirinyalah yang salah dan ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri , ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun agar suho bahagia . itulah janjinya .

werewolf telah merebut kesadaran dari manusia yang di tumpanginya , ia tidak akan membedakan kawan atau lawan baginya semua adalah mangsanya , manusia yang terkena kutukan itu akan berubah menjadi serigala setiap di puncak bulan purnama yaitu saat tengah malam bulan purnama .

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

" oh ,tidak kita terlambat menaiki pesawat " teriak suho frustasi berlarian di bandara " cepat " kata kris menarik tangan suho dan berlari padahal di tangan kirinya ia juga menenteng tas yang cukup besar .  
mereka berlari ke arah petugas yang memeriksa tiket dan menyerahkan tiketnya lalu segera melesat ke pesawat yang akan menuju ke suatu tempat .

suho menghela nafas setelah ia mendapat tempat duduknya begitu juga kris yang duduk di sebelahnya .  
" hampir saja kita terlambat " keluhnya menyeka keringat di dahinya akibat berlarian " untung luna menelpon tadi pagi kalau tidak , kita tidak akan bangun sampai siang " sambungnya matanya melotot ke arah kris yang di sampingnya " kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu ,ini bukan sepenuhnya salahku kalau kau tidak mengangu tidurku dan ingin melakukan itu " kata kris tidak terima , suho makin melotot bisa-bisanya kris bicara blak-blakan di depan umum mengenai itu .  
" bisakah tidak bicara dengan keras " geram suho dengan suara pelan " ok. madam " jawab kris santai kemudian menyenderkan bahunya di kursi pesawat dengan nyaman , matanya masih mengawasi suho yang kerepotan karena bawaanya terlalu banyak yang tidak sempat di masukan ke bagasi karena buru-buru .kris tersenyum menatap kekasihnya ,muncul niat jahil di kepalanya untuk menjahili pacarnya. di toel-toelnya lengan suho dengan gemas , suho kesal dan menampar tangan kris menjauh , bukanya jera kris malah melakukanya lagi sampai suho benar-benar kesal dan menamparnya lebih keras kris tertawa pelan melihat kekasihnya yang cemberut dan ngambek ini sangat lucu menurutnya .

" ah kalungku ?" pekik suho tiba-tiba meraba-raba lehernya dan tidak mendapati kalung yang biasa ia pakai " kenapa baby ?" tanya kris " itu ,kalungku ketinggalan " jawab suho panik kris tersentak " bagaimana ini " panik suho sambil mengigiti kukunya kebiasaanya saat sedang panik " tidak mungkin kita kembali ke apartemen pesawatnya sudah mengudara " kris terdiam ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa , tidak mungkin ia menyuruh pilot menghentikan pesawatnya dan kembali lagi ke bandara . walau hanya sebuah kalung tapi ini serius , pemburu pasti akan melacak keberadaan mereka . kris berharap tak ada pemburu di jerman sana tempat yang sedang ia tuju

di suatu sisi seorang pria menatap mereka dengan mata tajam bak elang yang sedang mengimtidasi mangsanya . tangan kananya mengusap-ngusap benda kecil berbentuk matahari .

.

TBC

wah maafkan saya agak lama lanjutinya , gara2 puasa otakku ngk bisa buat mikir dan lagi chap ini ada adegan itunya .  
jangan bilang hot atau ngak hot karena aku ngk bisa bikin nc ini aja nyontek dari berbagai ff yang ada adegan itunya , kalau nc pagliat bukan ?, kalau iya maafkan saya. bagi reader yang dah review makasih ya.


	4. Chapter 4

Title :the second expectation 3

main cast: krisho and other

genre : fantasy, romance little agst

Rate: bakalan T seterusnya

warning ; yaoi fics

.

.

happy reading...

.

.

setelah sampai di bandara , pasangan krisho segera mencari taksi untuk menuju tmpat tinggal mereka yang baru.

" tunggulah disini aku akan memanggil taksi " kata kris , suho menganguk dan kris segera pergi memangil taksi suho bediri diam sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya begitu asing dan menakjubkan ini adalah pertama kalianya ia ke eropa , padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia ke amerika dan beberapa negara asia , ia tak pernah pergi sendirian ,ia selalu di temani luna sebagai pemandu dan translatornya suho tidak begitu menguasahi bahasa inggris.

20 menit berlalu kris belum juga kembali , suho mendesah lelah berdiri di tepi jalan raya selama hampir setengah jam , sebuah mobil kuning yang di yakini taksi berhenti di depanya, suho tersenyum lega dan menghampiri mobil itu namun senyumnya langsung menghilang begitu orang yang keluar dari mobil itu bukan kris .  
orang itu langsung membekap suho dengan sapu tangan yang sebelumnya di semprotkan aroma aconite , dan membuat serigala muda itu sekejab tak sadarkan diri, orang itu membawa suho ke dalam mobil dan meningalkan tempat itu.

sementara itu kris kembali dengan taksi yang sudah di pesanya

" tunggulah pak aku akan mengambil barangku dan menjemput pacarku " kata kris dan turun dari taksi kris mengernyit dahinya bingung ia tak menemukan suho padahal barang-barangnya masih ada , kamana suho ? batinya dan menghubungi hp suho , tapi tak di angkat di cobanya berkali-kali tetap tak ada yang menjawab panggilanya , kris tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak ia khawatir suho tersesat dan itu hampir benar ,ya suho pasti tersesat meningat ia tidak bisa bahasa inggris untuk berinteraksi dengan orang asing. kris menghela nafas ke mudian menghampiri sopir taksi untuk membatalkan tumpanganya , sopir taksi itu mendengus kesal begitu kris membatalkanya, kemudian melesat pergi.

kris menyeret barang-barangnya memasuki bandara lagi lalu menitipkanya pada petugas keamanan sementara dirinya mencari suho.

ia berjalan kesana kemari memastikan tempat kemungkinan suho kunjungi ,barangkali ia lapar dan pergi ke toko membeli makanan tapi tak menemukan suho di sana bahkan ia bertanya dengan orang-orang sekitar menyebut ciri-ciri suho tapi mereka bilang tak pernah melihatnya .  
kris benar-benar panik dan takut sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan jam 6 petang dan suho belum ketemu , kris menyerah tapi ia tak akan pergi sebelum suho kembali, ia mendudukan tubuhnya di taman dan mendongak memperhatikan langit yang sudah gelap dan memenjamkan matanya sejenak , membuka matanya , tiba-tiba tersentak dengan sesuatu yang ia lihat di langit ,benda bulat yang hampir sempurna bersinar dengan terangnya.

bulanya ? bulanya hampir sempurna itu berarti ada 2 hari akan bulan purnama penuh yang artinya ia akan berubah menjadi serigala ia harus menemukan suho segera sebelum ia berubah di tengah masyarakat dan meneror warga , kris bangkit dari duduknya dan mencari suho lagi namun tiba-tiba ia mengingat sesuatu , kris melirik kalung bulan yang tergantung di lehernya , hanya kalung biasa tapi di dalamnya terdapat wolfsbone untuk mengunci kemampuan srigalanya , kris melepas kalung itu dan menyimpanya di saku celana dan mengfokuskan pandanganya dari jalan raya , matanya berubah merah dan penciumanya menjadi tajam , kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam mencari aroma suho, yang bagai hilang di telan bumi aromanya juga menghilang , kris menghela nafas putus asa , sekarang ia hanya bisa mengandalkan penglihatanya saja .

kris berjalan sempoyongan seperti raga tanpa jiwa, ia menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap seperti orang yang kehilangan arah , suho adalah arah hidupnya , suho adalah jiwanya dan sekarang suho menghilang itu berarti ia kehilangan ke duanya.

kris menhentikan langkahnya begitu ia mendengar segerombolan orang yang sedang bercakap di tengah kegelapan , kris menatap mereka curiga , gerak gerik mereka tidak seperti manusia biasa.

" kita sudah menangkap manusia serigala yang kau cari jadi bisakah kau memberi kami imbalan ?" tanya seorang pria tinggi berpakain hitam " iya mana ?" timpal yang lain juga berpakain hitam , namja di depan mereka yang mengenakan topi koboy tersenyum sinis kemudian mengeluarkan kantong ( yang di yakini berisi uang ) dan menyerahkanya pada mereka , mereka tersenyum senang " thank's " ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

kris yang diam bersembunyi di belakang pria itu mulai penasaran ,orang tadi telah menangkap serigala , apa yang dia maksud adalah serigala suho ?

" pemburu , sial dia pasti menculik suho " batin kris geram dan menghampiri orang itu, orang itu tidak terkejut justru menyambutnya seperti ia telah mengetahui keberadaanya

" hallo. mr kris " sambutnya , kris membelalakan matanya tidak percaya bagaimana mungkin orang ini mengenal namanya.  
" dari ma-"  
" itu bukan hal yang penting aku mengetahui namamu " kata orang itu cepat dan terdengar santai ,  
" kalian bilang telah menangkap manusia serigala siapa yang kau tangkap " tanya kris langsung ke topik permasalahan orang itu sedikit terkejut namun tetap menampilkan sikap tenangnya " darimana kau tahu ?" tanyanya " jangan berpura-pura pak tua " kris makin kesal dan mencengkram kerah kemeja yang di kenakan pria itu , orang itu tak bergeming dan tetap tenang yang membuat kris geram " kau mengataiku pak tua ? siapa yang paling tua " kata pria itu mengejek, kris benar-benar marah sekarang dan ia mengarahkan tinju ke arah wajah pria itu " kau mencari kekasihmukan?" tinjunya kris melayang di udara hampir mengenai wajah pria itu tapi ia tak berhenti mengertak " aku tahu dimana dia " kata pria itu mencoba tenang padahal kris mencekik lehernya " dia baik-baik saja, orang tadi adalah pemburu kalau saja aku tak memintanya mereka pasti sudah membunuhnya " katanya lagi dengan susah payah , kris tidak percaya dan makin mengeratkan cekikanya orang itu meringis dan berusaha bicara lagi " percayalah! aku akan mengantarmu " lanjut pria itu, kris melepas cekikanya ,orang itu tersungkur " kau tidak berniat menjebaku ? " tanya kris tak yakin , pria itu menyeringai dan berjalan meninggalkan kris , kris mengikutinya dengan hati-hati.

mereka berjalan dalam keheningan dalam lorong yang gelap dalam gorong-gorong kota berlin dan tujuan mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah kumuh di bawah jembatan , kris masih mengikutinya dengan hati-hati.

" silakan masuk " kata orang itu mempersilahkan, kris ragu dan curiga orang itu pasti sedang menjebaknya " baiklah aku tahu kau pasti mengira aku akan menjebakmu " kata pria itu seolah tahu tentang apa yang kris pikirkan dan akhirnya pria itu yang memasuki rumah itu duluan kris mengikutinya dari jauh memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan sampai di dalam ruangan rumah kumuh itu ia tersentak suho ada di situ tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri , kris berlari dan meraih suho menepuk-nepuk pipinya pelan untuk menyadarkanya

" suho baby please wake up " serunya lembut , suho tak bergeming kris tidak menyerah ia masih menepuk-nepuk pipi suho berharap ia segera sadar jujur kris sangat panik, setelah beberapa menit suho mulai merespon, kris menghentikan tepukanya suho mengerang dan membuka matanya perlahan

" kris " ucapnya yang terdengar seperti bisikan , kris tersenyum dan membawa suho dalam pelukanya , kris melepas pelukanya dan menatap wajah suho yang lemah

" kau baik-baik saja ?" tanya kris dan menyibakan rambut suho yang penuh keringat di tengah malam yang seharusnya dingin sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu , tangan suho masih terikat dengan tali berwarna putih kris menduga tali itu di lumuri perak yang membuat suho melemah , dengan pelan kris melepas ikatan itu begitu terbuka kris membuangny ke tempat perapian yang kini tinggal baranya saja.

" minumlah dulu sepertinya tenagamu terkuras habis karena ikatan perak itu " kata pria yang membawa kris meletakan air putih di meja.

" aku tidak akan menambahkan apa-apa " katanya lagi ia tahu kris masih mencurigainya

" aku tahu kalian para manusia tidak menerima kehadiran kami para serigala di dunia kalian, bisakah kalian melepaskan kami, kami tak akan mengangu kalian " kata kris lantang , pria itu tersenyum tipis kemudian ia duduk di depan perapian yang kini apinya nyala lagi karena tali yang di lempar kris.

" aku punya tujuan kenapa aku memburu kalian sampai sejauh ini " katanya dan menyalahkan rokok " aku membutuhkan kalian dan bukan serigala lainya " kata pria itu lagi sambil mengepulkan asap rokoknya " para pemburu itu mengetahui kau serigala dari auramu , salah satu dari mereka sangat pandai membaca aura , kalau seandainya kau bukan serigala yang aku cari aku tak akan repot-repot mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk membelimu " lanjutnya dan meletakan putung rokok yang sudah habis di hisapnya, pria itu merogoh saku kemejanya mengambil sesuatu kemudian melemparnya pada kris

" ini ambilah agar para pemburu tak mengetahui kalian serigala " katanya , kris membuka tanganya menatap benda yang di lemparkan pria asing itu seketika ia terkejut, kris sangat familiar dengan benda yang kini berada di tanganya sebuah liontin kecil terbuat dari perak berbentuk matahari.

' bukankah ini milik suho yang tertinggal di seoul ?' batinya tidak percaya

" kalung itu milikmu , aku menyelinap ke apartemen kalian setelah kalian pergi " jawab pria itu

" jadi kau yang mengincar suho ?" kata kris geram ia mulai kehilangan kesabaran rupanya orang di depanya punya niat buruk ingin mencelakai pacarnya

" ya. waktu itu aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah anak itu serigala atau bukan jadi aku mengetesnya dengan menebakanya dengan pistol air yang berisi cairan aconite , aku mengincar pacarmu karena aku punya alasan , terutama menjadikanya umpan-"

GREP

" kris " seru suho

kris bergerak cepat mencengkram leher pria itu lagi

" aku akan membunuhmu sekarang sebelum kau mengumpankan pacarku entah pada siapa hanya untuk demi uang " katanya tajam dengan mata yang berkilat merah , pria itu mencoba tenang menghadapi kemarahan kris , ia tahu serigala ini sangat posesif dengan pasanganya

" kris aku mohon hentikan, kau akan membunuhnya " kata suho yang berusaha melepaskan cengkraman kris di leher pria itu, menatap wajah suho yang terlihat sangat sedih , kris dengan terpaksa melepas cengkramanya.

" dengan siapa yang akan kau umpankan? " tanya kris menyerah mungkin?

" tidak dengan siapa-siapa , dia seekor serigala besar yang telah membunuh semua orang di desaku " jawab pria itu, kris mengernyit " maksudmu manusia serigala seperti kami? " ralat kris, namja itu mengangguk malas " dia bukan manusia lagi dan dia lebih buas dari pada binatang dia monster " desis pria itu geram terlihat ia sangat dendam pada mahluk itu " lalu kenapa suho yang di jadikan umpan , bisakah kau mengunakan serigala yang lain mungkin manusia lebih bagus " kata kris setengah berteriak kesal " sudah aku bilang hanya dia yang aku cari " jawab pria itu juga berteriak marah

" dia ...mirip dengan serigala yang aku temukan 50 tahun lalu " jawabnya melemah " waktu itu aku masih berusia 7 tahun, aku belum mengerti tentang manusia serigala,akusedang bermain di hutan dan tak sengaja aku melihat sepasang srigala sedang bercumbu "  
" kau kecil suka mengintip rupanya " cibir kris " aku tahu tapi itu tidak sengaja, srigala itu melihatku dan hampir saja aku di mangsa olehnya kalau pasanganya tak menghentikan "

" lalu ?" tanya suho yang mulai penasaran , kris menatap tak percaya kekasihnya sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita dari pria asing ini

" serigala itu pergi dan-" " cukup hentikan ceritamu pak tua, sekarang jelaskan apa maksudmu bukanya cerita konyol yang ingin ku dengar " potong kris yang sepertinya mulai jengah

" baiklah intinya aku harus membunuh serigala itu , kita akan mulai besok saat bulan purnama " kata pria itu kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu berniat akan pergi

" oh ya, kalian belum tahu namaku. aku leeteuk, sampai jumpa mr alex " katanya seraya tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua sementara suho hanya menatap kris bingung dan pria yang barusan pergi, kris diam terpaku seperti ada sesuatu yang mengejutkanya suho khawatir kemudian menepuk pundak kris, kris menoleh dan tersenyum lemah padanya.

" kenapa ? aku tahu itu bukan hal yang bagus , tapi aku harap pria itu bisa di percaya " kata suho lembut, kris tersenyum dan mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya " kau tidak tahu. ini seperti peristiwa 100 tahun yang lalu seorang pemburu yang sangat membenci serigala dia mengunakan umpan manusia yang mirip dengan kekasih mereka untuk menipulasi dan segera membunuhnya " jelas kris " kenapa kau setuju aku sebagai umpan? " tanya suho tidak mengerti " karena serigala yang dia maksud adalah serigala yang mengigitku dan mengubahku jadi serigala " jawab kris mata suho terbelalak tak percaya " aku dulu adalah seorang pemburu, seluruh keluargaku di bunuh para manusia serigala. aku yang tak punya kawanan bertekad memburu mereka walau sendirian dan malah seperti ini , menjadi salah satu mahluk yang memakan jantung orang tuaku " kris tersenyum miris mengingat masa lalunya, suho mengusap-ngusap punggunya ia juga merasa bersalah tak mengetahui masa lalu kris dan juga tak membagi bebanya, hatinya miris melihat kekasihnya menangung kesedihanya sendirian.  
" aku rasa punya cara untuk menjadi manusia dengan bantuan orang ke tiga " kata kris yang nada bicaranya cerah kembali " orang ke tiga ? siapa ?" bingung suho " tentu saja serigala itu " jawab kris dan menarik suho kepelukanya, suho tersenyum senang akhirnya impianya menjadi manusia biasa akan terwujud,suho mengeratkan pelukanya , tapi kris...  
ekpresinya datar ia memejamkan matanya dan membenamkan wajahnya dalam leher suho.

" maaf " gumamnya penuh penyesalan

TBC

jangan tanya kenapa updatenya lama. karena itu sudah jadi kebiasaanku hehehe *plakkk tapi tenang saja bakal di lanjut semua ff ku kok walau ya rada ngaret chap ini rada sedikit dan banyakan dialognya , bagi yang udah review makasih aku ngak tahu gimana mau balesnya sekali lagi terimakasih.


End file.
